


detachment following discovery

by SpectralSkyscraper



Series: judas and his betrayal [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, i dont know how to tag sry, so much drug use, some religious themes? kinda, theyre both in their early 20's in this, trevors crushing hard and mikeys oblivous, young!Trikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralSkyscraper/pseuds/SpectralSkyscraper
Summary: Trevor comes to a realization and must deal with the repercussions.





	detachment following discovery

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what am i doing with my life  
> prob gonna be a series bc i love trevors suffering

The reality of it dawns upon Trevor precisely at the very moment his high wears off from the speed he'd been directing his attention to for the last hour and a half.

He loves Michael.

The culprit himself is sitting not two feet away from Trevor in a ratty hotel loveseat that looks like it's seen better days. Trevor stares at the empty Corona bottles and their peeling, frost coated wrappers rather than lift his eyes to Michael.

Michael. He's got his legs slung over Trevor's lap and the right arm of the fraying loveseat and his head propped up on the left one. He's also got half of roughly 300,000 dollars worth of cocaine resting in tight little bricks in his lap. The other half is with Lester, who retired to his hotel room for the night to be alone, much like Moses and those red-haired siblings that had been helping them with the last few jobs, Trevor thinks they might have been Irish, maybe Scottish.

Soon it doesn't matter what Trevor was thinking because Michael is lifting one of the few not empty bottles of beer to his lips, drinking deeply as some awful rock band plays over the radio. Water from the frost on the bottle drips down in small beads- illuminated by the one lamp in the entire hotel room- until it connects with Michael's chin, and slips down his neck. Trevor's eyes follow them every inch of the way.

In an attempt to push away those forbidden, horrifying feelings of _love_ (Trevor can't believe what this man has done to him, he can't believe what he would do for this man, how can this happen to him he's not _supposedtolove_ ) Trevor lights up a joint in favor of amphetamines because he's trying to calm the shaking in his hands and the tenseness in his body. He looks wired and terrified and he knows it because

Because he knows truly, deep inside of himself that he can never have Michael. He's broken and twisted and malformed and he is not worthy of love he _isnotworthyofMichaelheisnotworth_ \- "

Hey, T."

Trevor looks up from his trembling fingers clenching the joint to Michaels blue (so, so blue) eyes.

"Yeah, Mikey?", he replies like a disciple at the feet of their god, their deity, their salvation. "

You okay?" Michael looks concerned and Trevor can feel himself forcibly relax. He takes a long drag from the joint and lets the smoke curl in his lungs, burning him until he releases it to be blown in a playfully formed smoke ring towards Michael.

"I'm fine, brother."

~~_**He wasn't.** _ ~~


End file.
